The Vision of Escaflowne 2
by Ayr
Summary: This is my story about what happen's after the movie. 5 years later. Van& Hitomi.
1. Chapter 1

She sighed softly as she sat behind her desk. The teacher had given the class a test and all that good be heard in the room was the scratching of pencil's and the ticking of the clock. Her days seemed so long and her life seemed so boring. All she could think about was him.

"Van.." She gently breathed. All she could do was think about him. What was he doing? Was he okay? Did he even miss her?

She pushed up her shirt sleeve and glanced at the scars on her wrists. If it hadn't have been for him, she probably wouldn't be here right now. He made her wanna breath again. She had had a bad time before she meant him, and although she's still depressed and all, he's always there for her, listening to her through their mental link, encouraging her, and helping her. But these last few months it felt as though there was a bad connection, she just couldn't feel him, did it mean that he had found someone else? or maybe he was just fed up with her. She frowned at the mere thought of it.

The bell rung and she began to pack up her books and left her test on the front desk before leaving the classroom.

000000000000000000000000000000

She slowly made her way along the footpath. The journey home from college each day was lonely without Yukari. She left months previous to join Amono in England. Whats it matter anyhow, this was her fate, wasn't it? for everyone to leave her in the end, that's how it always was for her, people just coming and going. No one cared. She didn't matter to anyone. She often wondered if she wasn't here would anyoen notice? Would anyone really care? She doubted. Everyone had someone, She didn't. Everyone belonged somewhere, She didn't.

As much as she hated to admit to herself, but she kept getting thoughts of suicide. It just felt as though she were slowly fading away. She just didn't feel alive anymore, so what really was the point in carrying on? Why let herself be hurt anymore? Hadn't she been though enough?

She gazed up at the clear blue sky, she often questioned whether Gaia was real or it whether it was just her way of escaping from her problems. Her psychiatrist often said it was a make believe world, the one she created. Was it really all just in her head?

Maybe it was, even she knew she was going crazy. Maybe it was about time she faced the facts.

000000000000000000000000000000

Her tears streamed down her face continuously.She was screaming inside but no one could seem to hear her. No one cared enough to noticed what was underneath the smile. Her parents couldn't understand. Her brother hated her and her friends all left her. Truly she was alone. No one really cared. Why should she have to live like this? Why she did have ot feel all these feelings? Why her? Why now? Why couldn't she just enjoy life? Why was it so hard?

But it was overwheming for her. No one could understand that. No one could see that.

Falling onto her knees on her bedroom floor, her tears kept running as she held her head in her hands. She just couldn't bear to live like this anymore.

She reached for the kicthen knife underneath her bed and she sat up onto her knees. This time she would do the job right. Maybe when they found her on the floor then they would realise.

She positioned the knife over her wrist and sliced it quickly.

But it would be too late for them to change.

She pulled the knife along her other wrist, tearing the skin open as well, her blood spilling onto her clothes. Just as it reached the end of her wrist the window blew open from the window and her old deck of tarot cards flew up in the air and began to fall on the ground all around her.

The knife fell out of her hands, her blood and tears pouring out of her as she read out loud the cards before her.

"Past. The Wheel of Fortunes reversed. Bad luck that is unexpected."

She started to feel weak and the pain in her wrist wouldn't cease.

"Present. The Moon upright. Imagination. Illusions. Inability to see things clearly sometimes resulting in personal depression."

"Future. Death upright. The beginning of a new life as a result of underlying circumstances transformation and change. Major changes. The end of a phase in life which has served its purpose.."

She breathed a last time before darkness over took her.

00000000000000000000000000000

"But, Your Majesty-!"

"NO! I will not continue you this conversation any longer!" Van said as he rose from his chair at the head of the table.

"But Your Majesty, you must marry soon to produce an heir, the Princess of Naravein would be a good political mach! It would ensure a good alliance between Fanelia and Naravein-"

"Silence! You will restrain your tongue when I say so Adviser William" Van shouted before turning to leave his conference room.

Since he had turned eighteen that was all his advisers seemed to talk about. Marriage. He was really getting ticked off now, it stressed him out so much. It was bad enough that he had piles of paper work to do as well as training and now this. It seemed all they cared about was ensuring that their country had an heir from him. He made his way outside to get some fresh air and to have space to think.

As he lay on the green grass in the palace gardens his thought's drifted to the Mystic moon which hung in the sky. He wished that Hitomi had stayed with him, he missed her alot. It had been almost five years since he last saw her, or touched her or just been in her presence. He often wondered if she had changed, if he ever saw her again, would she look any different? would her scent have changed? or her touch? so many questions that he wished he had the answers too. Was she happy? Did she have another? The thought made him frown and he sank even deeper into the grass. Maybe if he had told her more of how he felt, maybe she would have stayed with him. So many things he wished he could redo over, just so he could change how he was now.

He heard someone sigh, and he looked around to see Merle. She stood leanin againest a castle wall gazing over at him. He quickly sat up.

"What's wrong Merle?"

She began making her way over to him.

"Don't you think I should be asking you that question?" She replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking up at her

"Oh come on Lord Van, I know you, why do you have to be so sad," It was more of a statement than a question of hers.

."I'm not sad-"

"Don't lie Lord Van." She cut him off.

He seemed slightly taken back.

"Merle" He started.

She sat down beside him.

"Why won't you just go to her Lord Van?"

"If she wanted to be here Merle then she would have come." He looked away from her.

"Maybe she can't. Maybe there's something wrong that she can't"

"Merle. She doesn't wanna be with me. She has a life there. She has family and friends there, it's been years, she's probably moved on."

"But how do you know that? Maybe she doesn't. Maybe she wants to be here as much as you want her here Lord Van."

He never answered her back so she decided to carry on.

"Why don't you just go to her Lord Van?"

"Merle-"

"Please Lord Van. I just want you to be happy" Her eyes began to water as she clung to his arm.

"Please Lord Van!"

"Merle, I can't just take her away,"

"But!"

"No Merle."

"Won't you at least make sure she is happy Lord Van?"

"I duno Merle.."

000000000000000000000000000000

It was getting dark and he looked up at the sky. The stars were so bright and beautiful tonight and all he could think of was what Merle had said to him earlier. It would be good to see her again, hear her voice. To see her happy would help him move on with his life, despite the fact that he really didn't want to

He pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it on the ground below him and gently letting his wings stretch out before taking flight.

As he was soring in the air he held onto the pendant she had given him before she left and closed his eyes, and began thinking of her, her smile. her laugh, just everything about her that he loved.

He was soon caught in the blue light as it took him up to the Mystic Moon and left him at what he presumed to be her house. He flew up to the bedroom window to find it open and as he looked at the sight before him he seemed to be numb.

Hitomi lay there on floor covered in blood,her tarot cards and her waist length fair hair spread out around her. There was a small silver knife on the ground close by and it seemed that was what had caused the blood.

He quickly pulled in his wings and climbed through the window before making his way over to were her body lay on the floor. His eyes scanned over her unsure of how to pick her up in the fragile state she was in, putting an arm under her neck and knees he picked her up bridal style. He didn't know what to do, but his first reaction was to check her breathing and as he listened closely he could just about hear a faint one. Climbing back out the window he spread his wins once again to fly them both home as quick as possible.

AN/ Hey everyone, I love escaflowne, and i love romance so this story (like my other stories) are purely about the couple getting together, getting married, having kids etc. Please leave me a review n let me know if u like or want em to carry on, If your an author then u know yourself that if u don't get any encouragement then the story kinda loses its sparkle. The more reviews the quicker i update :D otherwise i probably wont ever update.

Mel


	2. Chapter 2

He gripped onto her hand tighter with both of his. She had been asleep for a few days and he hadn't left her side despite what anyone said to him. He looked down at her hand and gently creased it with his. When he had brought her back to the palace of Fanelia he sent for the best healers in the kingdom to attend to her. They said that she might not live though the night because of her major loss of blood. But she had proved them wrong and was getting a little stronger each day. He gently brought her hand to his month and kissed her knuckles. She meant everything to him, and he nearly lost her forever. If he had not have found her when he did then she would have been well dead by now, she would have bled to death on the floor. The image of her laying on the floor surrounded by blood surfaced his mind once more and he found himself somewhat upset again. He thought that she was happy on the Mystic Moon. He thought that she didn't feel like life wasn't worth living anymore. He thought she had moved on.

A knock came to the door and as he turned his head around Merle's faced peered in.

"Can I come in Lord Van?" She said quietly.

"Sure Merle." He turned his gaze back towards Hitomi. Merle took a few steps into the room and rested her hand upon the end of the bed.

"You should get some rest Lord Van, why don't you go next door and lie down and I'll stay with her?"

"I'd rather stay with her Merle."

"But I would tell you straight anyway if anything happens. You need some rest Lord Van."

"Don't worry about me Merle, I'll be okay" He said while glancing up at her.

She made her way around the bed to sit at the bottom.

"Hmm...how is she anyway?"

He smiled slightly.

"Shes doing a bit better." He said while stoking her hand. Merle stretched her arm over and sat it on his while giving him a smile.

"I'm glad Lord Van." And with that she got up and left him alone with Hitomi in the room.

000000000000000000000000000000

"And then I flew to Donkirks layer and when I saw you I took you into my arms and brought you back to Fanelia. If I had known what I know now, I wouldn't have let you leave me Hitomi." He gently smiled at her peaceful face. She looked so beautiful laying there on his bed.

"I don't intend to make that mistake again of letting you go. I can't live without you, you mean everything to mean Hitomi. Please wake up for me, please wake up." He gently stroked her hair back from her face in a soothing manner.

"I need to see you looking at me again, I need you to open your beautiful eyes Hitomi. Please.." Looking at her face again he saw no movement. His head hung in defeat, resting it on his hands which were around hers. Then he felt it! as small as ever, he could feel a small movement in between his hands and as he looked up in surprise he saw her starring in her sleep as she began to wake up. His hands gripped hers tighter as he softly encouraged her to awake.

"Come on Hitomi,"

Then he heard a soft mumbling and as he leaned closer to her month he could just make out his name escaping from her lips.

"It's okay Hitomi, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere I promise."

She began to stir more and soon he found himself staring into a pair or emerald gemstones for eyes. The emeralds that he had loved fro so many years.

"Van..."

A/N Well what did you all think? and seriously, please review. I'm already getting stuck for ideas and encouragement. and only YOU can help me. so please do so.lol. anyways, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hopefully there will be more soon.

Mel

xox


	3. Chapter 3

His lips spread and turned into a huge smile.

"Oh Hitomi, I've been so worried about you, I thought you were never gonna wake up." He started to gently stroke her hair out of her eyes.

She smiled back at him.

"They told me you weren't real. They said I had imagined you and Gaia." Her small hand freed itself out of his and made its way to his face and rested on his cheek as she slowly closed her eyes. His left hand instinctively put itself over hers.

"Oh Van, I missed you so much, I should never have left you before." A few tears seemed to slip down her cheeks. His right hand reached up and his thumb pad wiped them away.

"Shhh...it's okay...your here now and I'm never letting you go again."

He smiled softly at her and she smiled back.

000000000000000

"Hitomi!" The cat girl ran from the door onto the bed and began licking her face.

"Your awake!!" She squealed.

Hitomi laughed gently.

"Yes Merle, it's good to see you too!"

Van couldn't help but smirk at the two.

"Oh hitomi, Lord Van has missed you so much. Please stay," Merle whined at her.

"I think I will," Hitomi said while quickly glanceing at Van, who only reacted to her answer with a broad smile.

Merle got up off the bed quickly and ran out the door mumbleing something about getting Hitomi's room prepared and something about the seamstress.

AN/ sorry for the shortness of chapter but what I intend to do in hopes of encouraging me to continue the story is just update despite how short or long it is. I would like to say a BIG THANK YOU to all who review and added this story to their alerts etc, and also a thank you to Inda for her ideas, I have kept them in mind while writing this.Please review, it does really help me.

Mel


	4. Chapter 4

The birds were chirp-ping outside and the sun had just rose. Hitomi began to stare in her sleep, turning onto her side she saw Van sleep on the chari beside the bed. She sighed softly. He was always so concerned about her, neglecting his own health for the sake of hers.

She quietly got out of bed and stretched, this would be the first time she could be walking around on her own. Van had completely dismissed the idea of her getting out of bed and he insisted on her resting.

After making the bed she made her way over to the balcony, quietly opening the doors and closing them behind her.

The gentle breeze began to move her hair away from her face, she closed her eyes and breathed in the sweet smell of flowers from the gardens below. It was such a beautiful day.

Deciding what she should do she made her way back inside Van's room and then into the corridor. After traveling down the large amounts of stairs she finally reached the door leading out onto the gardens. She pulled her silk robe closer to her body as her feet touched the emerald green grass, it felt cool and moist against her skin. She made her way over towards the rose bushes, smelling them and admiring their beauty. Fanelia was such a lovely place, even more so considering the tragedy of what happened when she was last here.

She sat down on the grass and just enjoyed everything around her.

000000000000000

Van was slowly waking from his sleep, sometimes it was so uncomfortable sitting on this chair all night. As soon as his brain prosessed the fact that the bed in front of him was unoccupied and made for that matter, he began to panic. Jumping of the chair he ran out of his room into the corridor when he bumped into a senior maid.

"Your majesty!" The old women bowed quickly.

"Sorry Karoline, I'm looking for Hitomi, she's notin her bed, have you seen her??" He said hurriedly, gesturing with his hands.

"Why yes, I believe Lady Hitomiis in the gardens Your highness."

"Thank you!" He quickly began to run down the stairs and passed the other servants who quickly greeted him as he went passed.

As soon as he reached the gardens, her figure came into view, and a wave of relief washed over him. He made his way over to her and sat down beside her, taking her hand which was resting on her knee into his.

"Hitomi, what are you doing out of bed?? It's not good for you, you should be resting."

She turned her head towards him.

"I'm fine Van, really. I don't like being suck inside all day. Its so beautiful outside, you could hardly expect me to stay in on such a day like this."

He sighed gently while wrapping and arm around her, bring her alittle closer to him.

She rested her head onto his shoulder which caused him to look at her face again.

"Really Van, I'm fine, I promise." She closed her eyes, enjoying the peace around them.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want anything bad to happen to you again, I can't bear the thought of losing you again. Please don't make me go through that again Hitomi," He seemed to hold onto her that bit tighter.

"Oh Van, I'm so sorry, Please don't be sad. I never meant to hurt you I just wanted my pain to stop." Tears slowly began to fall from her eyes and they seemed to get even greener if possible.

He kissed her forehead softly.

"It's okay Hitomi, just please don't ever leave me alone again."

"I won't, I promise."

They stayed like that for a while, just being in each others embrace.

000000000000000

"Hitomi!" Merle called from the door of the palace.

"Come on Hitomi! She's here!"

Hitomi and Van both looked around at Merle who should in the distance.

"Who is she talking about?" Hitomi asked Van, a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh, the seamstress must have arrived." He began to stand up onto his feet, gently pulling Hitomi along with him.

"The seamstress??"

"Yes, well you can't expect to walk around all day everyday in those" He said smirking while referring to the garments she was now wearing.

"Where did these come from anyway?" hitomi asked while glancing down at her clothes.

"Oh, I had a maid make them for you, you did arrive in uncomfortable clothes."

"Oh, I see."

They began walking back towards the Palace, still holding onto each others hand.

"Are you ready to go now Hitomi?" Merle asked as they neared her.

"Yes, coming Merle." She released herself from Vans hand and turned to give him a soft smile which he returned.

As the two of them reached the corridor of bedroom Merle took her to another room, which was beside Vans.

"Where are we going Merle?"

"Your room of course."

"My room?"

"Well yes, you can hardly expect to be sleeping in Vans room every night, people would assume things. The idea of course would have been excused since you were unwell, but now that your better, well, it just wouldn't be proper for a lady of court."

"Lady of court??"

"Of course, how could you expect any less for what you done for Gaia."

Merle turned the door handle and inside stood an old woman organising different materials and pieces of sewing equipment.

The room itself had a white coloured wood double bed with four post and a pink coloured curtain tied at ether end of the bed along with two night stands. Then there was a double door way leading out onto a balcony, a dressing table with different bits and bobs sitting on it, a large full length mirror in a corner, some wall hangings on different walls and also a white fireplace facing the bed with two chairs and a table, and a door at ether side of it.

"Ahh, you must be Lady Hitomi? It's an honour to finaly meet you." The woman smiled at Hitomi, and despite her reply she was still in awe of the room before her, still trying to consept the idea that it was hers.

"Would you care to stand on the stool place Miss,"

"Oh, yes, sorry," Hitomi said while hurriedly getting onto the stool.

The woman then began to help Hitomi undress.

"What are these??" The seamstress said bewhilered.

Hitomi began to blush.

"My underwear,"

"I have never seen any such things as these. Anyhow." The seamstress began to take measurements of Hitomi from everywhere and wrote them down. Then she beckoned Hitomi to put her clothes back on and she showed Hitomi a large number of differnt styled dresses and materials.

"But, do I really need so many? Surely just one or two would do," Hitomi began to protest to the seamstress and Merle.

"You are a Lady of Court are you not? You should have more than a handful of dresses for every occasuion." The seamstress began.

"But I do not need so many dresses, I take no pleasure in spending Van's money."

"Van told me, it doesn't matter the cost Hitomi." This time it was Merle who spoke up.

"But I really don't want to impose on him, he has already showed alotof kindness towards me."

"Trust me Hitomi, it's okay." Merle caosted on her unsure friend.

000000000000000

"We will have to organise another appointment for the fittings of your dresses and slippers." The woman said as she began to walk out of the door.

"Yes, thank you very much." Hitomi smiled and waved good bye with Merle.

"She is such a nice woman." Hitomi said as she closed the door and sat on one of the chairs at the fire place as Merle sat on the other.

"I haven't got to speak to you much since you arrived Hitomi, I'm so glad you came back, Lord Van was always so sad when you left. And then his advisers began to hassle him about marriage proposals."

"Marriage proposals??" Hitomi seemed to choke those words out.

"Yes, they wanted him to marry some princess for an alliance or something between the two country's."

"That would be awful sad though, to marry for anything other than love."

"Yea, it would, anyways there'smore to show you!" Merle jumped up off her seat and graped Hitomi's arm, pulling her towards one of the doors in the room.

"Okay, this is you bathroom, where you bathe and this room" She began to pull Hitomi out of the bathroom and into the other room.

"This room is your waredrope."

"My wardrobe?? Isn't it a bit big??"

"Of course not, by the time you put all your dresses etc into it, it will seem quite small." Merle smiled.

Hitomi made her way over ot the wall hangings, admiring them,

"Their beautiful aren't they," Merle said behind her.

"Yea, where did they come from?"

"They were few of the things which survived the fire. This room was another," Merle said while walking around it slowly.

"This room?" Hitomi turned towards her only to see her back.

"This was Van's mothers room, Queen Varie's."

A/N Hey everyone, hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, please review and let me know what you think and any suggestions you have. If I don't get encouragement, then I probably won't be motivated enough to write more

Mel


	5. Chapter 5

As she walked towards the dinner table in the dinning hall Van stood for her to be seated. Merle was already there sitting on his left hand side. Hitomi sat down with Van and immediately found herself spoken to by him.

"Do you like your room?" He said while turning to look at her.

"Yes, you really didn't need to, and the clothes Van." She said sincerely. Van chuckled.

"Don't be silly Hitomi," He reached out and gently grabed her hand.

"I want you to have the best of what I can offer you, you know you mean so much to me."

Merle looked up at Hitomi briefly to smirk at her before returning to her plate.

"I'm not interested in spending your money Van,"

"I know," He smiled.

Dinner was quiet around the table, Van quietly excused himself saying her had important business to attend to, Merle soon followed and Hitomi found she was left alone to finish her food. After she had finished, she decided to retire back to her room. It wasn't until she lied down on her bed till she began to realise how tired she was. Despite the light which filled her room she found herself slowly dozing off as she pulled her house gown closer.

000000000000000

Van knocked the door again and yet again received no answer. He slowly turned the handle and quietly entered Hitomi room to find her sleep on top of her bed. Smiling to himself he walked over to her before gently placing a kiss on her forehead and stroking her hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful while she slept he almost didn't wanna wake her but fearing he would never again be so confident he naturally decided against it as he began calling her name.

"Hitomi," He whispered.

"Won't you wake up Hitomi?"

"Hmm..." She slowly began to stir in her sleep.

"Hitomi, wake up, I need to talk to you."

Her eyes started to open and blink a few times before she repled.

"Is something wrong Van?" She said panicky while sitting up.

"No, no, everything is fine, I just really need to speak with you," He smiled lightly at her and she smiled back.

"Oh, okay, now?"

"Yes," He offered his hand and she took it and he helped her off the bed.

0000000000000000

They walked hand in hand down the corridors of the palace with a comfortable silence around them. Van lead her up a few sets of spiral staircases. He turned around to face her and smiled.

"Its beautiful up here,"

When they reached the top she gasped in awe of the view. Beneath her was all of Fanelia in all it's glory. The stars in the sky twinkled down at her and Earth hung in the sky beside the moon.

"Van, its so beautiful up here,"

He guided her over to a certain spot and tugged at her hand to make her sit down with him.

A breeze flew past them and Van suddenly realised how chilly the night was, winter was soon coming.

"Are you cold? I should have been more careful-" He began to ramble until Hitomi cut him off while smiling at his thoughtfulness.

"I'm fine, really Van."

He returned the smile and entwined his fingers with hers and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Hitomi," Van said softly.

"Hmm..?" She lifted up her head of his shoulder and turned her body to look at him. He took this opportunity to take her other hand as well.

"Hitomi I.. I know this probably isn't the most romantic time and I know you only returned a few days ago, but I need you to know that I love you. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you Hitomi, there has never been anyone else and there never will so long as I live. You mean so much to me, and I don't wanna lose you again." His eyes seemed to search hers frantically.

"Hitomi, I want you to stay with me, by my side, as my wife," He reached into his pocket with his right hand, pulling out a small ring, white gold with a white peal in the centre and a diamond at ether side of it.

"Will you?"

She smiled.

"Yes!"

He slipped the ring onto her ring finger before she wrapped both her arms around his neck.

"I will.." She said softly.

AN/ Hey everyone, I was reading a fic last night and in it Van had slept with a few women and it really upset me cause that seems really O/C for Van in my opinion. But it just seriously upset me.I only really write romance story, basically about the couple getting together and getting married. In my I take form both the series and movie so you might find a little of both, so please bare with me. Here's some info about my fic.

-Milerna is a real princes, like in the series

-Dryden, chid etc will be around like in the series.

-Hitomi and Allen thing didn't happen, like in the movie

-The whole killing Dornkirk happened just like in the seris.

-Van and Hitomi characters etc are taken form the movie, hence the suicidal Hitomi

Thats most of them. Anyways, I'm really stuck for encouragement, thanks to all who reviewed. its greatly appreciated. pleas keep on reviewing.

Btw here's a Escaflowne video from youtube, Van and Hitomi, it's kinda like the theme of this story, especially this chapter. Watch it. object width"425" height"373"param name"movie" value"/v/dhtk6q3LvRM&hlen&rel0&color10xcc2550&color20xe87a9f&border1"/paramparam name"wmode" value"transparent"/paramembed src"/v/dhtk6q3LvRM&hlen&rel0&color10xcc2550&color20xe87a9f&border1" type"application/x-shockwave-flash" wmode"transparent" width"425" height"373"/embed/object

Mel


	6. Chapter 6

He smiled to himself softly as he carried her down the spiral starcase, she had fallen asleep on the roof top after they had spent a few hours talking.

Reaching her bedroom he quietly opend the door and made his way to the bed with her in his arms. Leaning down he gently began to place her on the bed under the covers, wrapping the blanket around her body.

"Sleep well Hitomi" He said quielty as he gently kissed his forehead with his lips.

"Van..." Her left hand reached up to try and find his. She seemed to be almost half awake now.

"Shh..." He hushed her softly while holding her hand and kissing the ring on her finger.

"Go to sleep..."He told her quietly.

"Stay with me.." She whispered back to him, holding onto his hand tighter.

"It wouldnt be proper Hitomi," He protested.

"Please Van, please..."

"Okay, I surpose." He replied reluctently.

He walked around the large double bed and took of his boots and t-shirt before placing them on the floor and crawling into bed beside her. He moved over next to her and gently took her in his arms as she seemed to snuggle closer to him.

He inspected the bandages on her arms. The were many layers of the white materal which was wrapped tighly around her arms and wrists. It had been a miracle that she had survived, that she was here in his arms, it seemed fate was granting him some sort of happiness after all.

Hey everyone im so sorry that its so small and that i havent updated in ages, im just so un inspired,, i duno where to take the story, please please review n let me knw wat u all think,, it would really really help me tons, thanks, mel


	7. Chapter 7

The morning beams of the sun began to brighten up the room and Hitomi slowly began to awaken from her deep sleep. After feeling around the bed with her hand she soon discovered that she as in fact alone on the bed. She sighed gently before deciding that it was time to get up for the day. She began to observe the new room and all its contents before making her way over to the outside balcony.

There was a gentle breeze around her face and she pulled the silk house coat closer to her body. Today would be a lovely day. The sun was bright and warm and the gardens were looking beautiful. She could see the servants passing through the gardens while doing their daily duties and routines around the palace.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door and Merle popped her head through the door.

"Hitomi?" Merle questioned while tucking a strand of her pink hair behind an ear.

At hearing the sound of her name Hitomi seemed to come out of her daze and turned towards the direction.

"Oh, Merle it's you," She smiled gently.

Merle entered the room fully and walked over out to the balcony to meet Hitomi. She settled herself beside Hitomi and rested her elbows on the whi frame of the balcony.

"It's lovely isn't it," Merle stated.

"Mmm…yes it is." Hitomi replied softly.

"It wasn't always like this. After the fire everything was destroyed. The gardens in the palace had always been so beautiful and suddenly they were gone. It took a lot of time and effort for them to be so beautiful again. I remember how we used to play in the gardens, especially Van; I think he enjoyed the peace and quiet of the gardens more than anyone. Maybe that's why he put so much into replenishing it." Merle said before standing up suddenly from her bent position.

"Isn't it time that you got dressed and bathed?" She questioned while tugging on Hitomi's hand and pulling her in the direction of the wash room.

Hitomi followed the tug of Merle and put her hand to her hair.

"Well I suppose I…" Began Hitomi.

"HITOMI!" Merle interrupted while grabbing her hand from her hair.

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!" Merle shouted while staring at the ring.

"Oh, well last night he asked me and I said yes." Hitomi spoke quietly. She could feel a blush of warmth run to her cheeks.

"Already! I mean I thought he would have at least waited a month or two!" Her voice was high pitched and then she giggled looking back up at Hitomi's face.

"I was surprised, but I'm happy." Hitomi said smiling.

Her smile slowly dropped.

"I really missed him Merle. I should never have left Gaia. I couldn't bear to be without him anymore Merle. I just couldn't live like that anymore." It was obvious to Merle how upset Hitomi was.

"He missed you too Hitomi. I could see it in him every day. And every day more so than the previous. Come on Hitomi, I will call a maid to run you a bath and then we should get you dressed and down in time for lunch, I'm sure you must be hungry after all that sleeping!" Merle exclaimed and then headed towards the door.

Moments later a maid arrived at the room and gently knocked the door.

"Lady Hitomi, Miss Merle said that you required a bath this morning." The maid began to shuffle into the wash room.

"Yes please, that would be great, er..whats your name?" Hitomi asked.

The maid popped her head back into the room form the wash room before completely emerging into the room. She quickly curtsied with her grey dress and white apron.

"My name is Ava, Miss." She nodded her head at Hitomi and returned back to her task.

00000000000000000000000000

Hitomi was glad of the warm bath and she submerged herself under the water to soak her hair. Afterwards she washed herself with the various ointments that were placed around the big bath. Ava asked if she required any assistance but Hitomi thanked her and refused. The ointments left a pleasant aroma in the air but they made the cuts on her arms sting a little. She sighed upon the sight of her arms. She would have to get the healer to bandage them again once she got out of the bath. The cuts were still quite open enough to release some blood now and again.

When Hitomi finally got out of the bath she wrapped a large towel around her body and squeezed out her hair to get rid of the excess water it held. Upon opening the door leading to her room she noticed the healer was already there waiting for her.

The healer gently nodded her head to Hitomi in respect towards her.

"Good day Lady Hitomi," The healer began.

"Shall I attend to your wounds, I was informed that they would be in need of changing today." The healer started to make her way towards her carry case of items, and returned to Hitomi with two white bandages and some type of pins which Hitomi noticed looked much like safety pins.

"Thank you very much for your help," Hitomi said to the healer, still aware that she only had a towel wrapped around her.

As the healer started to examine Hitomi's cuts she then after observation began to bandage them.

"It isn't well looking for a Lady to have such scars, and these will surely leave their mark on your skin Miss." The healer seemed displeased with her own words and observations and sighed.

Hitomi only nodded gently in response. What could she really say or do on the matter? The scars where self-inflicted.

Hitomi thanked the healer again for her time and looked at the bandages. They began at each wrist and ended half way towards each elbow. That night happened so quickly, so fast, she couldn't remember how many times she sliced her arms, in her mind she only done it once, but from the sight of her arms it was obvious that the action was continuously repeated over and over in very quick motions. She began to gently run her hands over each bandage one at a time. She suddenly felt slightly self-conscious about the bandages on her arms.

When she turned around she noticed the maid standing quietly beside the door leading to the wardrobe. Upon seeing Hitomi's gaze Ava turned into the room and came back with a few dresses for Hitomi to choose from.

Hitomi choose the plain emerald green dress with a small sewed design along the hem. In length it reached the floor and the sleeves came to just below her elbows. The neck was quite high up enough to only expose a little amount of cleavage.

After placing on her undergarments and the dress Hitomi tumbled with her long hair.

Ava upon noticing this asked Hitomi "Miss, would you like me to arrange your hair for you?" gesturing to an up do style with her hands.

Releasing her hair from her hands Hitomi answered;

"Oh, no thank you, is there a brush? I like to wear it down."

"Oh yes, of course ma'am, how silly of me" Ava commented quietly before scrambling around the room in search of a brush. After finding one in a draw in the dressing table Ava guided Hitomi to the chair in front of the dressing table and proceeded to brush her waist length hair.

Afterwards Hitomi made her way down stairs, just in time for lunch as Merle had said. She found Van sitting at the top of the table and once he spotted her he quickly arose from his seat.

"Hitomi.." Van smiled at her before heading in her direction and taking her hand and leading her to the seat on the right hand side of his large oak chair. She sat down slowly were he guided her and she quickly glanced around the dining room and took in all that she saw. There were several large windows on one side of the room. The colour of the walls was a deep red wine colour and there was a very long table consisting of at least twenty four matching oak chairs.

He entwined his fingers with hers and gently brought her hand to his month to place a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

"We are expecting guests this evening; when you came I had Merle send letters to Asturia and Freid to tell them of your arrival in Fanelia."


End file.
